


Close Your Eyes

by slash4femme



Category: NCIS
Genre: I can't think of anything I should be warning for, I just don't like rating things PG., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs wakes up to find Ducky not in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2009. I do not change/edit my older works, I just upload them here.

Gibbs’ doesn’t sleep very deeply, he never has. So pretty much every time Ducky moves beside him at night he’s awake, just along enough reassure himself nothing is wrong, then he goes back to sleep. When he feels Ducky get out of bed well past midnight he just assumes that Ducky’s going to the bathroom and turns over and goes back to sleep. Several minutes later he wakes up with a jolt, Gibbs’ stretches one arm out across the bed and finds Ducky’s side both empty and cold. He gets up and goes the bathroom but that’s empty as well. Fully wake now, Gibbs’ head straight down stares.He doesn’t find Ducky in the living room or the kitchen and Gibbs is one step away from panicking when he sees a small figure out on the porch. He pushes open the glass doors and steps out onto the deck walking over to the railing to stand beside Ducky.

“Jethro.” Ducky doesn’t look at him, but he doesn’t really sound surprised either.

“I woke up and you weren’t in bed.” Gibbs leans forward slightly so that his shoulder touches Ducky’s. “What are you thinking about Duck?”

“The children,” Ducky still isn’t looking at him, “the things that are changing, our life, growing old.”

Gibbs finally reaches out and puts his arms around Ducky’s shoulders, “come back to bed.”

Ducky leans against Gibbs, pressing his face against the taller man’s chest. “I’d rather stay here.”

Gibbs tugs Ducky gently towards the door “you’ll freeze out here Duck, come on.”

“It’s a beautiful night Jethro.”

“But too cold to stay out here like this.”

“Really I don’t want to go back to bed, even if I did, I wouldn’t be able to sleep, you know.”

Gibbs sighs and tugs on Ducky’s hand again. “Trust me Duck. Come in side now, please.”

Ducky doesn’t look happy but he lets Gibbs lead him back through the glass doors into the living room and lock the doors behind them. Gibbs walks passed Ducky to Gibbs’ recliner and puts it into full reclining position, before sitting down. Gibbs holds out his hands and Ducky shakes his head.

“No Jethro we are both far too old.”

“Ducky . . .”

“No.”

“Do you really want to stand out on the patio all night by yourself?” Gibbs’ tone is soft making it clear that if that is really what Ducky wants, he’ll at least consider letting him.

Ducky sighs again. They both know he’s been having trouble sleeping, that he hasn’t really been the same since he was stabbed, that these bouts of insomnia, along with the melancholy moods come and go.

Ducky pulls one hand across his face and then moves to stand in front of Gibbs and lets the taller man wind his arms around Ducky’s waist. Ducky can’t help but let out a small startled sound when Gibbs pulls him the rest of the way so that he’s sitting on Gibbs’ lap.

“Jethro I feel like a child.”

“Nonsense.” Gibbs is smiling; Ducky can feel it when Gibbs kisses the back of his neck. Gibbs moves slightly under him widening his legs a little settle Ducky more comfortably with him on the chair.

“Jethro, this was not made for two grown men.”

“You’re very small and light.” Ducky snorts at this and Gibbs wraps his arms around Ducky and pulls him firmly against Gibbs’ chest. “I mean it, I worry about you, you’re not eating like you should and don’t get me started on sleeping.”Gibbs kisses Ducky’s cheek. “You need to take care of yourself.”

Ducky closes his eyes and pressed his body against Gibbs, feeling Gibbs’ heart beating under his hand. “I know dear, I know. It’s just . . .”

“Been a lot.” Gibbs tenses under him for a moment and Ducky knows he’s thinking of Ziva. Ducky gently reaches up and touches his fingertips to Gibbs’ jaw. Just the lightest of pressure, but it’s enough to cause Gibbs to tilt his face down and Ducky kisses him, deeply, but slow, taking his time to map out Gibbs’ mouth, claim it as his own. They pull back finally and Gibbs touches Ducky’s cheek. Ducky doesn’t say anything else only lies pressed against Gibbs, curled in his lap, one hand gently tracing random patterns into Gibbs’ chest. Gibbs is more then happy to sit there, holding Ducky and listening to him breathe. After a while Gibbs’ hears Ducky’s breathing finally even out and become slow and regular. He pulls Ducky a little closer but besides that doesn’t disturb him, only looks past him out through the glass door.He watches the moon light slant across the grass and thinks about how his back is going to hurt tomorrow, and then decides he doesn’t care. To know Ducky had a good night sleep is enough, and after a long minutes he closes his eyes too.     



End file.
